What lurks within
by forevermine.xox
Summary: Emilie has won a free trip to Luisianna, but when she finds a suspiscios mansion, she can't resist but take a tour around on her own. But little does she know that she is not alone...
1. Chapter 1

Haunted Mansion 2: Spirit within you

By

**Starring: mizztawky**

* * *

There it was, just two feet away. Emilie edged closer hesitating in every step. She leaned forward to the lock, took out a key and turned her hand clockwise. In an instant the gate swung open letting out an almighty screech. Emilie covered her ears, gritting her teeth. She slowly walked into the abandoned courtyard. She glanced skywards noticing an array of small bright lights, stars. The stars seemed to centre the moon which was directly above a dome-shaped window. She questioned this fact and stored it for later inspection. Emilie, rubbed her ears, still ringing from the gate. Dark dull gravestones surrounded her every turn. This is when she thought to herself that this wouldn't be an ordinary holiday, but something much more sinister.

Emilie looked down to her palm, a crumpled note lay there. She unravelled it, the words reading 'Congratulations on winning the holiday of a lifetime: Unravel the mysteries of the Old and experience the world in a whole new way, only a few minutes away from Louisiana' Emilie chuckled, disagreeing with the statement made. She crossed the courtyard where she took out another key, much bigger than the original and examined it for a second. Once again she slotted the key into the door in front of her, but this time the lock was more rusty, after a brief moment of struggle the door unlocked, she pulled the handle and pushed the door, to her surprise it opened easily.

She stepped inside; a chill ran down her spine. She shuddered and took another step. Now, she had taken the steps that she would later regret. Poking her head around the door she felt another chill. Emilie still wasn't scared; after all she did love this kind of adventure. She stepped once more; this time the floor creaking, she stepped back quickly. Emilie reached for her bag and pulled out a torch, after a few shakes it lit up. In a split second the rest of the lights switched on flickering one by one, startling her a bit. Emilie turned around, the door was shut. She thought again "silly ghost stories"; she chuckled, shook her head and panned around the room once more.

She made her way to the grand staircase, tiptoeing trying not to make a sound. She no longer needed her torch and the battery was running low so she flicked the switch off. But once she had switched off her torch the lights went out. Confused, she flicked the switch on and the lights turned on. Again and again she flicked the switch back and forth and again and again the hall lights turned off and on. Emilie whispered "freaky" and carried on. Now Emilie was half way up the stairs, the railings were full of cobwebs; Emilie wasn't a great lover of them.

Once she had reached the top, she looked down both corridors, both never-ending and narrow. She had to choose which one to venture down. She chose to go right, she headed down the corridor but a bright white light from the left caught her eye. She turned around sharply and shone her torch in the direction it had come from. Emilie stepped curiously wondering what it was. The light flickered quickly. Emilie stepped forward more, hesitating slightly. The batteries in her torch had gone, now she was in darkness, except for the odd candle light. She edged closer like before but her heart was beating faster and faster. She knew she wasn't alone…


	2. Chapter 2

**What Lurks Within**

Chapter 2

* * *

The brass door knob began to twist, Emilie pressed her self against the wall oposite to the door. She squinted her eyes as the gap between the frame slowly increased. She took in a deep breathe and closed her eyes...

It had been a few seconds and she had grown suspiscious, she peeked one eye open, and a long thin figure stood before her. But the figures face wasnt visible due to the bright white light which shone behind

"hi there" the voice belonged to a man

"umm...hi?" emilie replied

"I'm Kevin" the man stated

"michael?" questioned Emilie

"do you have to question everything I say?" Kevin asked

"who are you?" asked Emilie

"Kevin..." he repeated

"yes well I got that! But who are you?"

"this is where I used to come for holidays with my cousins, I thought I'd drop by, is that okay?"

"you mean...you used to live here?"

"yes, you could put it that way"

"what?"

"ohh nevermind..."

Emilie looked around, but the lights were still off so she was unable to see anything other than Kevin's figure

"what happened to the lights?"

"you tell me, you do come on holidays here"

"I used to, keyword, used."

"Come on we'll have to go down the the celler" he pointed down the dimly lit corridor Emilie had originally opted for before she was interupted

"what, you mean down there?"

"no I just pointed there cause I felt like it"

Emilie could tell he was being sarcastic from the tone of his voice.

"Well go on...you lead the way..."

"pshh talk about ladies first!"

"Hah no way!"

Kevin chuckled

Emilie followed Kevin down the corridor, occasionally glancing back to see if she was being follow, but she couldn't see

"here, take this" Kevin said holding a torch out towards her

Emilie took hold of it in her left hand, but switched it to her right hand seconds later. She looked back again but again she couldn't see anything. But when she turned back round to face Kevin, he was nowhere to be seen

She frantically started shining the torch in all directions

"Kevin! Kevin! Kevin!" she shouted

"boo!"

"aghhhh! Oh my god! What the he'll do you think you're doing! You scared the frigging daylights out of me!"

"language..."

"ohh shut up, you're aloud to swear when you're scared"

"awhhh were you scared?"

"yes I was...wouldn't you be? Ohh no cause you come her for holidays, ohh sorry did come."

michael chuckled "would you like to hold my hand?"

"no!" Emilie answered sharply

"oohooh okay then"

They continued down the winding stairs until they reached the bottom

"Here we are" Kevin said

"well go on! Switch the lights on!"

"ohh so I suppose you know how to work a 200 year old generator do you?" he replied sarcastically

"no, do you?"

"my dad showed me, but did I liste-"

"no" she chuckled "so why did you bring me down here, only to tell me that you don't know how to make it work?"

"I had to get you alone" he sounded serious "away from anything else, so I could...so I could..." his voice was becoming more and more dramatic. Emilie began to tense up, afterall he was a total stranger "so I could kill you!"

"aghhh!" Emilie screamed

Kevin burst into tears of laughter

"that's not funny!"

"well I thought it was"

There was silence for a couple of seconds

"there it is!" Kevin shouted

He pressed a large red button and the lights started flickering on, revealing Kevin's face.

"are you serious? You couldn't remember that all you have to do is press a big red button? Men!" Emilie looked up, noticicing his face was visable.

At first she was shocked, she thought Kevin was much older but he only looked around 16 or 17. He had dark shaggy hair that covered his forehead. Emilie looked at him from head to toe

"what is it?"

"nothing" she quickly looked away

"hey you didn't tell me your name!"

"it's Emilie" she smiled

"Emilie..." he repeated " let's go back upstairs, I hate it down here."

They made there way Back up the stairway and found themselves once again on the corridor

The long corridor didn't look half as scary with the lights on, infact it looked quite grand. The floor was black wood covered with a long red carpet. But the carpet was no longer its vibrant red as the dust and cobwebs had settled in.

Emilie briefly looked at the painting on the walls around her until she was interupted

"so emilie, what are you doing here?"

I...I...I won this..." she handed him the certificate which was in her pocket

Kevin traced the ink on the folded paper "you won a holiday to here?" michael asked bewildered

"it seems that way..."

"but why?"

"don't ask me!"

"shhhh keep your voice down" he whispered

"Why?" she whispered back

"ughh...you really don't know what you've got yourself into have you?"

"nope" Emilie replied emphasising the 'p' with a small grin on her pale face...


End file.
